Egnatius' Journey 01
by Murrfuffles
Summary: In a world placed in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon an evil gang known as R.E.D is slowly on it's way to completing their mission; to become the most wanted crew ever born. Their only 'gentle' side is to other members. We'll follow Eqnatius, a trained spy, in their mission and their troublesome times. The story is based off our RPs!


_**So It Begins…**_

Crocka had finally discussed with Agitate where their base would be. Her current members following docile. Even though, the current base wasn't an appropriate environment for some 'mons, she decided to make this a temp base until she could finally find one together with Agi; a better place to call... 'Home'. Snappy attitude got her today, not very cheerful and not very caring either. Some would call her a bitch when she wasn't around; but she would care less what they thought behind her back. Entering the den, escaping from the mountain's cold breeze, she'd glance over to everyone, eventually giving a few harsh commands on them, to get them work harder instead of dozing off. Moving over to the haystack, she'd sit down on them. It was a calm day, they had enough food thanks to the scouts that went on that scavenge not too long ago. Her eye often moved over to Agi, she was quiet... probably thinking, or who knows what was on her mind for now…

The shadowy beast had, like a hound loyal to its master, trudged through the snow behind his lady, eyes narrowed as determination and the sheer thought of Crocka wandering around without him flogged him on, the cold chilling him to the bone and gnawing eagerly upon his flesh. His coarse, long fur was failing to keep himself warm, and he could hardly imagine how his lady was able to get through this sort of weather, considering that she was cold-blooded. Well, at least there wasn't a blizzard outside! That would make things near impossible. His jaws opened wide in order to stretch his mouth, legs growing stiff as he continued this 'death march'. No word would be uttered, every sneeze would be stifled; there was no need to talk unless his lady demanded his voice to be heard. The Zoroark would take the lead around the area of their present base, eyes glinting as he lowered the illusion protecting the entry way from prying eyes so that his lady may clearly see it. Leaping upon the rocks above it, the shadow would allow for Crocka to enter first before once more waving his hand to cast the illusion of a straight cliff face, conjuring up a pseudo blizzard in order to deter wanderers from entering this frozen wasteland. Much like a ninja in movement, he would hurriedly rush into the base, promptly dashing up to his lady's side in order to facilitate the orders given by her. A shiver ran down the Pokémon's spine, suppressed merely so that he would not show weakness in front of the 'troops', and, with a low tone, he would speak to her as she made her way to a nearby hay pile, "Ma 'lady, might I inquire as to what occupies your thoughts? Silence isn't fitting of such a powerful specimen as you."

Esther lurked in the shadows of the frozen tundra outside of the den, dutifully patrolling the area with silence and stealth. Some others weren't so happy about their current base being snugged right within the confines of this wintry hell, though she was equipped well enough with the plentiful lavender fluff that adorned her extremities. Ignoring the bitter cold as the wind blew harshly around her, cold, golden eyes pierced the familiar figures of her superiors as large ears easily caught the sound of their movements through the snow. Silently stalking out of the darkness, she offered a curt bow to the powerful 'mons-courtesy wasn't her strong suit, so this would appear half-assed, but it was well-intended as a show of respect. No words would be spoken unless she was spoken to, and she followed in line a good few feet behind her leaders, settling into a dark corner. Ever at the ready for a command, she'd watch her superiors while absently combing her fur.

Egnatius equipped with the nice sets of fluffy fur surrounding his fur, he walked peacefully behind the higher ups studying the crystal white scenery with an open mind. 'No wonder this is just a temp base for now, the place is dead!' Egnatius spat in his mind. The brut found very little things beautiful or worthy of his liking for that matter, especially the snow. Because what did snow turn into? Oh yes, water, quite right. Left, right, left he stepped feeling no closer to this 'home' of theirs till suddenly that enormous nose of his picked up the strong scent of a team mate. 'Esther?' he questioned stupidly, sure enough. Egnatius stopped, leading the bosses continue into the den, letting Esther continue into the base next shortly following behind, since he knew from the looks of this hole he'd be a tight squeeze, pity. Head first he wriggled his shoulders in next, ouch, then uncomfortably the rest of his fatass. He needed to go on a diet. Two haystacks were the only real objects in the snow dripped cave called home. Snorting in relief he's walk, so he'd hope, was over Egnatius cuddled himself on a nice patch of soft soaked ground preparing for the screams of commands that would soon blow-out his ear drums, poor fella.

Chimler couldn't handle the cold very well, even though trying to show no weakness, he was told to stay at the den until the leaders returned, and eventually got told to make sure the food was stored in a cold corner perfectly. The flame on his butt, was quite small, due to the fact he do was cold, but tried to not show anything as he wanted to improve. Once hearing someone enter the base's den, he's sprint towards it, and eventually stand in a salute as he saw his leaders enter, not speaking unless told to, as well seeing the members that had been holding duty, return as well. Walking behind Egn, he'd eventually go to sit with his 'bro' when he saw him settle down on the cold, snowy floor. He didn't like this current base, but no complain would be heard or shown from this small fire monkey.

Snip was positioned between two rocks, in the dark away from the light. Wings wrapped around the runt as his two legs clinged to the rock. The cold was unbearable to him but he won't complain nor ever talk. He's often quiet unless being spoken to but the most sound is heard from him is the echolocation he uses to get around. Snip is snoozing away but his ears up and alert for any sound to be made. Sounds of mashing on snow woke the zubat, made him wonder what was out there. A sound of a familiar voice echoed into his ears, the commander. If the commander was here then it's most likely the boss is here also. Snip made no hesitation to revel him and land on the ground. Soft screeches surrounded the room for a moment; once Snip got a good-look on the place he gave a salute to his commander and boss... wherever they are.

Even though cold-blooded, she didn't seem to care about the current weather environment, not the temperature. Sure, she couldn't move as fast cause of it, but that wouldn't slow her down being on her 'throne'. The salutes and other respectful greetings gotten her mood a bit less snappy, yet she kept aware and made sure every 'mon did their work. Her silence was soon interrupted by the commander, while she was in thought, "Seeing this unbearable cold in the mountains, seems not be too well for anyone here, Agitate.", she grunted, narrowing her eyes again, while looking around at the small, yet big enough 'den' that was used as their temporary base. "Yet, I do not like this location. It's too death. Nothing to raid", she hmpf'd, grabbing an apple out of the food stock, and chomp it down with one, massive bite.

Ah, so his leader was displeased with the current real estate as well? Figured. A snort was given as he clambered to her side, taking his designated seat beside her in order to better interrogate her. The shadow's ear would twitch as he heard her call him by his name. Had he not gone over this with her? Finding it better to shut his mouth and listen instead of correcting his lady, he would speak now with that infamous voice so commonly heard when he was attempting to appease or soothe Crocka, "Ma 'lady, your inferiors will do anything for you. They respect your authority and willing serves your supremacy; if you wish to move for their sakes, I would believe them to be ever in your debt." A glance would be distributed among those beneath him in rank, examining them so that he might speak with a low hiss, "I find your displeasure revolting and I wish to uproot the cause of it. If you find this place unbearable, then I will be the first to find a suitable location." With a simple wave of his hand, he'd cast before her (and for her eyes alone) an illusion of a faraway paradise, whispering to her softly, "In a land not so far from our present location, there is a shore and a town. Across the sea, there is an island safe from prying eyes. The locals are helpless and have plenty worth stealing. The sun is always shining, the climate lovely, and the sound of the sea soothing; would you like it there, ma 'lady?" Mm. He certainly did like to boast his illusion casting abilities.

Esther listened idly from her dark corner, fingers elegantly grooming the plentiful fluff, combing the debris from the lavender cotton-y wool. She'd seen as Egna followed in behind her, noting how he was just a bit too big for the entrance-had she any sense of humor, she would've snickered at this. Though she had none, the mere droll glare would forever remain on her face. Glare would be cast upon Chim and Snip, displaying minimal interest in anything but the superiors. She took note in the displeasure of the others about their current base, though no such discomfort or emotion of any kind would be shown upon her face. She was perfectly neutral-she was loyal to her superiors, and would follow them anywhere in any condition. Eyes slowly falling back upon the boss and commander, she'd watch as Agi began to whisper to Crocka; having such acute hearing, she could not help but overhear... though she would remain silent, and keep the relief of a new home from showing on her face or in her demeanor. She was near-emotionless due to her childhood, though that suited her just fine. Emotion was weakness, and she wouldn't have it.

Egnatius' flicking ears scanned for any sound of chatter, but Agi's whispers were just enough at a certain octave that Eg was surely out of luck. Making the only sound in the gloomy cave was Snickers, off screeing somewhere amongst the corners what a silly Zubat. Attention was attended to his brother beside him looking just like the rest of the crew, emotionless, but his little tail flame told of secrets unknown if you'd never studied a fire type before. Eg yawned as an excuse to lay his head down towards his stomach, where Chimy sat a little off from. "Chimy, if you'd like you can pick a clump of my fur off," he whispered "You'll need all your strength if your to become a higher up, hey then maybe you'll finally be a match for me when we battle next time." Eg snickered, he wouldn't have been generous at all if he wasn't a part of the team and knew about the circumstances of Chimy's fire going out. The big guy needed someone to pick on that could handle it; he'd sure get a clipping if Chimy dared call him a softy though.

_**Egnatius awakes**_

Snip's ears stopped twitching once he heard the boss talk. After listening to everything he almost frowned when he heard the word 'Sun.' The big death light that gets a bit of him burnt. He wondered what everyone was talking about. 'Paradise.' What was it to them? He could never understand such describing words. This made him wish that he would see things like they do. Someday, he will evolve but that's going to take a while. For now he just remained listening with a blank... err... Face?

Despite his habit of not wanting to give into an argument, Van found that his protests would die in his throat altogether as the means of transportation was easily solved. Haughtily, he folded his arms over chest and leaned on his perch, scowling silently as the male was further praised for his finding. A bunch of suck-ups, he mused, eyeing the illusion with something akin to distaste. To him, this 'paradise' was nothing short of hell in which he could easily picture the taller male getting accustomed to. The sun in the sky? "An ideal location"? Bah, it all made Van sick to his stomach hearing the snake-like lure furbished on their ever-gullible ears. So what if they couldn't stand the cold? It only made for stronger members, but he didn't complain out loud lest either they find that his complaints only come forth from a weaker side of himself or his Queen take it into her hands to shut him up forcefully herself. However, he couldn't help but despise their moving. They've only been here, what? Two days? But he supposed that if everyone were to freeze to death in these mountains they would be rather useless working from their graves. "And who are to catch these fishes?" he asked, hoping to bring up another problem for his superior to solve.

Crocka seemed to be pleased at the few 'mons of her crew to agree with moving, but one seemed displeased, making her glare 'pon Vandel. Paradise was what she wanted, and she would care less if there was one to be unsatisfied. Quite displeased at Vandel's questioning, she'd snarl, "Quit your questioning!" she snapped, growling slightly, "Everyone catches their own fish!", she grunted, crossing her arms and walking over to Agi. "Now, Commander! Show them, the possible location for our base on this island." she grunted in satisfaction for now.

Ah, so he had the majority of the current group's satisfaction? Good to hear. Of course, as was to be expected, there came that typical smart-ass question from the Sneasel that he planned on quickly countering, yet his lady beat him to it. D'aw, Crocka, why did you have to take all the fun? A brisk nod would be given to her, prior to turning back to his explanation of everything that was to be planned, "As I was saying prior, the island in question is presently in inhabited by inferior specimens of Pokémon that wouldn't care either way if a large group of us came in and made a residence..." A glint of his eyes would change the surroundings of where they were, and soon all of them would be in front of a cliff face behind a hut, where the rocks seemed to form a natural cave, "...here. It's like a natural labyrinth, and as such it is a natural safe haven. No prying eyes once we set up shop and I put down the necessary protective 'charms'." Well, that was his presentation, did the kiddies enjoy? The shadow would stop moving, and turn his entire body in Crocka's direction, speaking promptly, "Time to move, I presume? Shall everyone start gathering their things and prepare to leave?"

Esther allowed another small smirk to creep upon her face at the thought of living in a more habitable place; even if it'd get hot in the daytime for her with her volume of cotton, she could easily cool off in nearby water sources, and the cave seemed like the perfect place for them to inhabit. Yes, she definitely approved-not that the superiors would care either way if she didn't. Though Vandel didn't feel the same relief they all shared at leaving the mountain and her smirk once again faded into faint distain at his willingness to dispute the superiors' choice. Fool. Slowly she'd shift from lacing her fingers to easily sliding her arms into a cross, glancing over at the Sneasel from the corner of her eyes. The rebuff from her superiors was expected, and they would hopefully get on to moving without needing to put down any insubordination. It wouldn't matter to her though; as long as she obeyed, she would be in the clear. "I am ready whenever you are, Boss, Commander," she spoke up finally, standing straight and giving a determined look to confirm her words. She didn't care what others thought of her; she was no kiss-up for wanting to please the superiors. It was either that or punishment.

Raising his head at the upsetting volume of such loud voices Eg huffed in displeasure of such a pointless argument, sure he respected Boss but did she really have to scream? Boss could have easily just ignored him and his question. There was no going back to relaxation for sure now. "Are we all traveling together, if we do happen to be leaving at this moment..?" he boldly asked, her temper wasn't of his concern at the moment, the move was. 'Paradise' sounded lovely though somewhere he could finally sharpen his multi personalities on unexpected victims in the village, or simply get some good old fashion time to himself. Agi probably wouldn't have it though, damn. The team seemed to be separating into different corners to sleep, or nap whichever, 'Yeah I'm more then hundred percent positive we won't be heading out anywhere tonight...' he thought, but with everyone drifting off he'd soon be able to go out and explore and that was perfect.

Snip opened his wings and started flapping. Snip now in the air. Snip was a little disappointed that he had to catch his own fish but he guess he could catch one after a couple of tries or... a million. Snip didn't care he was ready to come with no matter what. "Snip... follows..." he said. His vocabulary is poor and unwise-like but whatever he says, he means it.

It was the voice of his Queen that was able to have him swallow his complaints. Tropical ear would flatten against his dark head which would then bow lowly, chin touching the goggles wrapped 'round his neck as he sought her forgiveness. "Yes, mi 'lady," he would say - mutter, really - and when her attention was swayed, would silently glare at the back of his commander. Van had a bit of a problem when it came to authority and at times would happily display it if it would mean that he kept his life later on. Of course, at this rate, how long he would last, he wasn't sure, but hopefully for a long time while he could still get away with it. Peeking from the corner of his eye, he sneered in return at the Lopunny's sharp look, but hoping to dissuade any further reproofs from his two leaders said nothing to her and instead pushed off from his perch to stand near the entrance. He was already prepared to get on with it because, honestly, the faster they did this, the faster he would move on and adapt to their new hell. He supposes that whatever little pond he could find over there he would turn it into his own winter wonderland.

Good, good, everyone seemed ready to go. With a glint in his eyes, the tropical illusion would fade, and once more they would be back in the cold cave, the sound of a fake blizzard roaring outside. Time for questions, he supposed. "In comparison to the amount of enemy teams out there, it would be wise to head out altogether and as soon as possible; however, I highly doubt we will encounter them within this range and at this time of night. As such, we will be splitting up into waves in order to get there." He'd give a nod to everyone as he quickly put random people together, figuring it to be wise to act as if he had this planned the whole time and did not procrastinate as he usually did. "Wave 1 will be ma 'lady and I; wave 2 will be Egnatius, Esther, and Chimler; wave 3 will be Vandel and Snip. The rest of you can figure it out amongst yourselves." Gosh, really? He hardly even remembered half of the names of everyone presently enlisted. Rolling his hand in a dramatic fashion, he would continue, "Ma 'lady and myself will mark the trail, just stay on track and follow it. Not too hard, right?" He would signal to his boss in order to draw her to him in order to go, "I expect to see you all soon at the new headquarters. Hurry up and get moving." With this, he left.

And that smirk would return as Vandel was humbled by their boss's temper, merely turning her head with a broadening sneer as he turned his own at her. It only pleased her more that he was forced to hold his tongue at stake of punishment from the superiors, and her gaze returned to her Commander as the Sneasel turned t stand at the entrance. Back to business then. Ears perking slightly at Egna's question, she listened carefully to Agi's response. As they were assigned their teams, she was both somewhat relieved and dismayed that she and Vandel were not paired together-it would have been quite an interesting travel. But no, she would make do being paired with the two fire boys. At least she knew they couldn't get into too much trouble. As Agi gave the final command, she would nod in understanding, and as he left she would stand to walk over to the 'brothers'. "You heard him, we'd better get ready," she spoke up to the boys, ready to leave at any time.

Egnatius chuckling pleasantly under his breath about the pairing of the teams, he found it amusing Agi would stick one of the ladies with the brothers but it wasn't something to complain about either maybe it would make Chimy calm down for the whole walk. Eg stood at a nice 6'03" making it sometimes a blessing to actually get up from the ground "You won't hear me arguing, Esther, let's go." in a command like tone, course it meant nothing to the other members. He crept toward the awful cramped entrance, nodding his goodbyes to the wave 3, who weren't going to slack too far behind. But before he exited Eg toke another glance at Esther "Oh by the way, with you being a pretty lady an all, be careful Chimy might get attached." smirking, seriously, he swayed himself back to the challenge of wriggling himself out of this dreadful cave and into the long journey to 'Paradise'.

**Finally the journey as begun for Eg! What'll happen on our villain's journey to 'Paradise'! Please Review and come visit the R.E.D Gang at Pokémon Park on Furcadia (:**

***Note: I will be adding his history and little side stories here and there~**


End file.
